


Утренний секс

by Happy_me



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, asexual!sam, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утреннее пробуждение Сэма</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утренний секс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day 18 Morning Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574743) by [Azazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel). 



> Переведено для WTF ACE TEAM 2016

Сэм и представить себе не мог, что окажется в таком положении. Совместное проживание с двумя суперсолдатами принесло с собой свой собственный набор преимуществ и недостатков. Пробуждение на почти съехавших на пол одеялах под череду приглушенных чертыханий и мягкие раскачивающиеся движения явно тянуло на преимущество в жизни Сэма. Хотя он редко, если вообще когда-либо, физически участвует в сексе, ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как Стив и Баки познают тела друг друга.

Этим утром Баки на левом боку, Стив прижался к его спине. Правая нога Баки перекинута через локоть Кэпа, давая Сэму беспрепятственный вид на то, как член Стива исчезает в Баки. Волосы Роджерса торчали во все стороны из-за Баки, который хватался за них, чтобы втянуть его в поцелуй. Оборвав поцелуй, Барнс часто и тяжело дышит в губы Стива. Сэм не двинул ни единой мышцей в надежде, что не потревожит их. Конечно, они же натренированные солдаты, и заметили его взгляд. Баки ухмыляется ему и тянется левой рукой, чтобы нежно дотронуться до щеки Сэма. Стив немного хрипло говорит:

– Доброе утро, Сэм, надеюсь, мы тебя не разбудили.

Сэм усмехнулся. Он знает, что эти двое надеялись как раз таки разбудить его. Даже если он почти никогда не участвует в сексе, они делают все возможное, чтобы убедиться, что он не чувствует себя обделенным. Сэм берет руку Баки в свои, целуя металлические пластины на его пальцах. Правая нога и член Баки раскачиваются в такт толчкам Стива. Рука Барнса сжимается в кулак в ладонях Сэма, когда Стив устанавливает свой собственный ритм. Сэм быстро пододвигается ближе к ним и отводит мягкие коричневые пряди волос Баки за ухо, тот почти мурлычет, повернув лицо так, чтобы прижаться к ладони Сэма.

Улыбаясь, Сэм встречает взгляд Стива через плечо Баки. Глаза Стива, обычно ярко-голубые, как небо, сейчас потемнели, а взгляд стал тяжелым. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, когда Сэм лижет левую ладонь и скользит ею вниз, чтобы обхватить член Баки. Он замирает, пока Сэм гладит его быстро и жестко от корня до головки. Через несколько мгновений Баки утыкается лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить крик, пока горячие влажные капли выплескиваются в кулак Сэма. Сэм продолжает легко поглаживать член, пока тот переживает свой оргазм.  
Стив прижимается лицом к позвоночнику Баки и чертыхается, когда задница Баки сжимается вокруг его члена, подталкивая его к краю и выталкивая в оргазм. Сэм целует подбородок Баки, потом губы:

– И вам доброе утро.


End file.
